


4:26 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never heard you,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he thought there was a trespasser in darkness.





	4:26 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I never heard you,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he thought there was a trespasser in darkness and attacked a scowling Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
